Generally, a broadcast terminal (hereinafter, referred to as “terminal”) is a mobile communication terminal configured for receiving multimedia information or data while a user is traveling. A digital multimedia broadcasting (DMB), a digital video broadcasting handheld (DVB-H), a media-forward link only (Media-Flo) are examples of commercial versions of products that implement the related broadcasting service technology.
Using these broadcasting services, users can watch various multimedia broadcasts on multi-channels through a personal receiver or a receiver for a car, which is equipped with a non-directional receiving antenna even while moving. In order to inform other users about a broadcast program, users need to communicate with the other users by way of making a phone call and verbally notifying them about information related to the content being broadcasted. This is inconvenient to the user. Systems and methods are needed to overcome said shortcoming.